


[Podfic] Hoyotoho!

by Tarae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classical Music, F/F, Friendship, Operas, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Pale's (orphan_account) story.</p><p>Amelia and Minerva visit the Bayreuth wizarding festival theatre to see a production of Wagner's Die Walküre.</p><p>"Have a close look at the first Valkyrie," Amelia whispered, slipping a pair of opera glasses into Minerva's hands. "I'm sure you'll like what you see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hoyotoho!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoyotoho!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107275) by [Pale (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pale). 



> There is a lot of opera music in this one. And me, singing. I apologise. :)

  


**Lenght:** 11:38 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/betj/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+HP%2B-%2BHoyotoho%2521%2B%2528by%2Bpale%2529.mp3)


End file.
